


Sportacus Gets Robbie A Book

by ChaseImagination



Series: Christmas Time in Lazytown [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Icelandic traditions, Kids are mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseImagination/pseuds/ChaseImagination
Summary: The book thing is a real tradition. It's called Jolabokaflod, and I thinks its the coolest thing ever.





	

Sportacus hadn't been seen all day, and it was almost time for the Christmas Eve party. Stephanie had sent a letter, but there was no answer.

"He might not be in airship." Robbie warned her. Stephanie invited him, but hadn't expected him to show up

"Where would he be then?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, it looks like he's walking up the path." He said, pointing out the window. She squealed, and raced out to greet him. he walked in, carrying a small bag of presents.

"I brought gifts for everyone!" He said excitedly. His eyes flickered towards Robbie, and he gave him a nervous smile.

"Alright, one for Stephanie." He handed her a package, wrapped in pink. She opened it, and hugged him. 

"A new diary! Thank you!" She went off to show her uncle.

"One for Ziggy, and Stingy." 

Stingy's gift was a new piggy bank. "Oh wow! A new place to put all MY money!"

"Oh wow! You got me a new cape!" Ziggy quickly put it on, tying it around his neck. 

"And Trixie." He handed her a box. 

"Oh! A baseball bat!" She swung it around, nearly hitting Pixel.

"Careful! And this one's for you, Pixel." Pixel took a thin package from him.

"A new video game!" He read the case. "And my body is the controller! Cool!"

The kids all ran off to show each other their gifts. Sportacus walked over and sat next to Robbie.

"I got you a gift,too, Robbie. I spent all day picking out just the right one. " Sportacus held out the last package.

"Why would you get me something?" Robbie asked, taking the package anyway.

"As a thank you for helping me the last couple of days." He smiled as Robbie ripped off the paper.

"A book?" He asked, reading the cover. "Egil's Saga?" He looked over at the elf.

"It's an old book. I thought you would like it. You see, where I come from, books are very important. Everyone gives books as gifts, to friends and family. It's a tradition." Sportacus explained.

"Oh, so, this is like a big deal?" Robbie asked, flipping open the book. He looked at Sportacus.

"I can't read this." He said.

"Oh, why?" Sportacus leaned over to look.

"It's in a different language." Robbie almost laughed at Sportacus' embarrassed face.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I forget not everyone can read my language." He chuckled.

"Well, you could teach me." Robbie suggested. Sportacus face lit up.

"You would let me teach you?" He said.

"Well, this looks like a very interesting book. I wouldn't want to miss out." He smiled.

"Thank you, Robbie." Sportacus gave him a shy smile.

"For what?" Robbie set the book down between them.

"For not making fun of my traditions. I know they're a little strange." He said, rubbing his neck.

"No, the book things is actually kind of cute. Who knew an entire culture could love something that much?" Robbie said, opening the book again.

"Yeah, well. I have a whole library up in my ship. This is one of my favorites." He said, watching Robbie flip through the pages.

"Well, I can't wait to read it with you." Robbie looked up. The kids were still occupied with their gifts, so Robbie leaned over and gave Sportacus a quick peck on the lips. 

"Now, let's turn on some music or something. It's too quiet for a party!"

**Author's Note:**

> The book thing is a real tradition. It's called Jolabokaflod, and I thinks its the coolest thing ever.


End file.
